1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector engagement detecting apparatus which has a means to determine whether or not a pair of mating connectors used for connection of automotive wiring harnesses are normally joined together.
2. Prior Art
In using an electrical connector which is composed of a pair of female and male connector housings, it is of the utmost importance that complete engagement of the pair is assured. Actually, however, incomplete engagement thereof takes place unnoticed so frequently that improper electrical connection results and the solution of this problem has been demanded.